


You Make Me Want to Die

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are the murderous sons of Notorious Serial Killer John Winchester. One night, while desparate for a kill, Sam and Dean pick up a mysterious hitchhiker with a crazy name and even crazier eyes. Suddenly, what starts off as Dean needing to kill this crazy hitchhiker, turns into a night that Dean might not make it through. But ... he's surprisingly okay with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean looked out over the lake, a gray run-down building, surrounded by tall gates and barbed wire. No one had ever escaped from Crook Creek Penitentiary, and sadly, John Winchester was not going to be the first. In fact, in less than ten minutes, John Winchester’s life would be stripped away from him forever, leaving his boys on their own, for good this time.

“Hmm,” Sam broke the silence that had been lingering in the car for the past half hour, almost startling Dean.

“Hmm, what?” Dean questioned, considering Sam did not have the decency to just explain his actions up front.

“They are murdering a man for murdering people. It seems almost …” Sam paused, appearing to search for the most appropriate word for the situation. “Poetic.”

“Poetic?” Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother. “All the words you could pick and you choose poetic?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded with a smug smile. “Poetic.”

“Alright genius,” Dean laughed as he checked his watch; two minutes to go.

Dean reached behind the seat and pushed up the lid to the cooler, pulling two beers out. He tossed one toward his brother and quickly worked to twist the cap off his own. He did not drink it though, he simply held it in his hand and turned his attention back to the prison, his heart racing. Then it happened, a fluttering of the lights and Dean knew that it was done.

 

_**John Winchester** _

_**February 18 th, 1954-August 22nd, 2009** _

_**Widower – Father – Serial Murderer** _

 

              “See you soon, old man.” Dean raised his beer toward the prison, letting a single tear fall down the side of his face. He then drank it all down in one shot, letting the cool liquid calm his insides. He had known for a long time that his father was going to be put to death, and though there is relief in knowing that he is now free, he is going to miss his old man.

              “Goodnight,” Sam toasted his drink as well, using the word that his father used so often. It was the last word that every victim of John Winchester heard. Now that was poetic.

_____

 

              “I need to kill someone,” Dean gripped the steering wheel. Since their father had died, neither one of them had killed anyone. Not because they did not want to kill someone, but because it felt different and they weren’t ready. But it was starting to eat away at Dean.

              “What did you have in mind?” Sam asked. The last two times they had murdered someone, it was Sam’s choosing and they did it the way that Sam wanted it to happen. It was Dean’s turn.

              “Him,” Dean almost thanked a God he wasn’t sure he believed in. Up ahead, a man appeared in the distance, his thumb raised high and his hair a mess atop his head. Dean could not make him out completely, but already he knew, this was the next person he was going to murder.

              “Eerie,” Sam confirmed the strangeness of his appearing.

              “Don’t jinx it,” Dean slapped his brother on the arm, to which Sam violently dug his knuckles into Dean’s thigh.       

              “Well,” Sam looked out at the man and nodded. “Better pull over then.”

_____

              “So,” Dean looked back at the man through his rearview mirror, a man who was … shit … there was not even a word for how sexy this man was. He had dark hair that clung to his head in a permanent, I just got fucked look, and blue eyes that put every other blue thing on the planet to shame. This was going to be more fun than Dean could imagine. “What is your name?”

              “What?” The man pulled his eyes away from the window and met with Dean’s.

              “Name,” Dean repeated the word. “You have one?”

              “Yes, I do,” he nodded, still not really answering the question.

              “Well,” Dean smiled back at him. “What is it?”

              “Oh, yes,” his pupils growing wide at the realization. Dean almost laughed. Had no one ever asked the man his name before? “It’s Castiel.”

              “Castiel?” Dean questioned, saying it slowly. “Like the Angel?”

              “Yes,” he smiled at Dean. It was small and hard to read, but it was a smile none-the-less.

              “Religious parents?”

              “Theology teacher,” Castiel corrected, “And a father who didn’t care one way or another what my name was.”

              “It’s a good name,” Dean nodded, pulling his eyes back toward the road. His blood was pulsing hot through his veins and he knew that he needed to get them somewhere … alone.

              “And what are your names?” Castiel asked, and it was in that moment that Dean remembered that Sam was still sitting in the car with them. He looked over at Sam who laughed to himself, fully understanding that he was going to need to disappear once they reached their destination.

              “Well,” Sam turned to face Castiel. “My name is Sam and the guy who has been flirting with you for the last twenty minutes is Dean.”

              Dean choked on his spit and the car swerved just lightly. He quickly regained control of his baby and flashed his baby one of their famous bitch faces. Sam did not seem to care, he was way too amused by the way that Dean was flustered over the man in the back seat. Normally, Dean was the calm and collected one. At times, it scared Sam and John how easily he turned his emotions off. Being a killer did not mean you were emotionless, it just meant that you expressed emotions differently. Dean had emotions, he just didn’t like to show them. Emotions make you weak, at least, that is what Dean had always believed.

              “Well, I am getting tired,” Dean lied. “Gonna stop off in the next town, grab some food and crash for the night. You are more than welcome to join us, or move on from there.”

              “I would really like to get some distance between where I am coming from and where I end up,” Castiel said and Dean could fully understand the feeling. “So, if you don’t mind, I would like to continue with you a little further.”

              “Sounds good,” Dean smiled at Castiel through the rearview mirror again, noticing the crinkle around Castiel’s eyes when he smiled back. Fuck … maybe this was not going to be as easy as he thought. “We can grab two rooms.”

              “We could,” Castiel nodded his understanding; Sam nodded his as well. One room for Sam and one room for Dean and Castiel. Three to check in, two to check out. But no one said Dean could not have fun until that point.

_____

              “I am going to get some shut eye,” Sam clasped his hand over Dean’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, before moving himself away from the table they were sitting at. “I will see you two in the morning. Night, Cas.”

              “Night, Sam,” Castiel waved toward Sam.

              The three of them had spent the last two hours at the bar, drinking, eating a few burgers and talking about their lives. Sure, nothing Sam and Dean really said to the guy was the full truth, but they had gotten good at telling stories over the years. In fact, they were pretty good at looking at a person and knowing what life they needed to pretend they grew up in. Castiel seemed to be open to the partial truth story. They lost their mother at a young age and were raised by their mechanic father in small town. It was enough for Castiel not to ask many questions.

              “One more drink and we head back?” Dean asked, wanting to both get Castiel alone and also, get on with why they picked up Castiel in the first place.

              “I like that plan,” Castiel smiled.

              “I am going to run to the bathroom real quick,” Dean got up from the table and made his way toward the bathroom sign.

              “I’ll get our drinks,” Castiel called after him.

              Dean entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. It was a public restroom, but he needed a few moments to collect himself. After this, there was not going to be a moment alone until Castiel was dead and Dean needed to get himself together. As much as he knew what he needed to do and what he wanted to do, he could not help but be attracted to the man who was sitting out in the bar. Sure, Dean had been attracted to many of the people he had killed in the past, but it was nothing like that.

              _“You can’t let them get into your head,”_ Dean could hear his father’s words as if he were standing next to him in the bathroom. It was his father’s number one rule. You couldn’t let them get into your head or they had the ability to take over. You have to stay in control of them. Never let them get an upper hand on you. He could not let Castiel get an upper hand.

              “You got this,” Dean said to himself a couple of times in the mirror before making his way back out to the bar.

              “Everything okay?” Castiel asked as Dean sat down, taking a drink of his beer.

              “Yes,” Dean smiled. “Just getting tired I think.”

              “Well,” Castiel chugged his beer down and Dean laughed, doing the same in turn. “Let’s get a move on. I already paid the bill.”

              “You didn’t have to do that,” Dean said, though he didn’t care one way or another. That just saved him a few bucks.

              “I owe you guys,” Castiel stood up from the table. “It was the least I could do.”

              “Thank you,” Dean smiled, getting up and following Castiel from the table and out of the bar. It was a short walk back to the hotel, so the car was already there.

              Dean could see the hotel approaching, but something wasn’t right. Everything around him seemed far away but close all at the same time. His feet were moving beneath him but it was as if he was not in control of them. Soon, things were starting to get blurry. He did not think he had drunk that much.

              “Cas,” Dean reached out and grabbed onto Castiel’s should. Castiel reached out and held onto Dean. “I don’t feel so goo…”

_____

              “Oh,” Dean cried out, the world coming back into view. The last thing he remembered was feeling dizzy and sick and now … where the hell was he?

              “I think I went a little overboard,” Dean turned his head towards the gravely voice, his mind finally starting to piece together the evening beforehand.

              “You,” Dean tried to talk but his mouth was dry, fuck. “You … drugged … me?”

              “Yes,” Castiel nodded, though he was still a slight blur. “I feel I drank so much that I did not think about how much I was giving you. You have been out for three hours now.”

              “Why?”

              “It tends to be easier for me to tie men to the bed when I drug them,” Castiel answered very pointedly, like none of this was weird. It was also then that Dean realized his hands and feet were bound and he was attached to the hotel bed. Fuck. This was so hot.

              “You are so hot,” Dean could not help but say, throwing his head back against the pillow.

              “What?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and Dean could feel his dick twitch.

              “This,” Dean motioned with his head toward his naked body and Cas standing by his feet with a knife in his hand. It was an impressive knife. Dean was impressed, which only turned him on more.

              “I am going to kill you, Dean,” Castiel said in a voice deeper than Dean had gotten to hear yet.  

              “Okay,” Dean nodded, relaxing into the bed.

              “Okay?” Castiel dropped his hand to his side, the knife gripped between his fingers. “This is not a joke, Dean. I am going to kill you and leave you here, naked and bloody for some poor maid to find.”

              “Fuck,” Dean growled. “You are so fucking hot.”

              “Why are you agreeing to this?” Castiel was confused, his eyes trying to examine Dean. Dean squirmed slightly, not used to being looked at so intently.

              “Karma is a bitch,” Dean smiled up at Castiel. “Luckily, Karma is also super fucking hot.”

              “Dean?” Castiel seemed to be growing frustrated.

              “Yes?”

              “I do not think you understand what is happening here.”

              “No, I get it. You are going to kill me.”

              “And you are okay with this?”

              “Sure,” Dean agreed. He figured he was going to be killed one day; sure, he always assumed the cops would be doing the killing, but this would do. This was even better than he could have imagined. “Can you write a letter for me first?”

              “A letter?” Castiel cocked his head to the side again. Shit, why was that so hot.

              “Yes,” Dean nodded. “To Sam. I need to tell him a few things.”

              Castiel seemed to contemplate that and Dean was relieved. He had to make sure that Baby was taken care of and maybe let Sam know where Dean had some reserve money stashed away, just in case he ever needed to really get away.

              “Wait,” Dean startled Cas out of his decision making. “Are you going to kill Sam too?”

              “Why?” Castiel asked.

              “Well, because …” Dean wasn’t sure why it would matter if he was dead anyways. “If you are going to kill him, there would be no point in me having you write him a letter for me, would there?”

              “I see,” Castiel began to slowly pace back and forth at the end of the bed. “You are taking this very well.”

              “Well,” Dean laughed. “Considering I was planning on taking advantage of you and then killing you tonight, I figure I deserve this.”

              “You were going to kill me?”

              “Yep,” Dean nodded. “I was going to get you drunk, maybe fuck you a few times and then kill you, possibly while I was still inside of you.”

              There was a twitch in Castiel’s hands and his eyes lit up. Dean was not sure to get excited or if this was the moment. Was he going to be dead in a few moments? “See you soon, old man,” Dean whispered under his breath.

              Dean’s attention moved back to Castiel when there was a dip in the bed. Castiel climbed up onto the bed, both of his knees sitting between Dean’s legs. He brought the knife down, dull side down, and slid it softly along Dean’s inner thigh. Dean’s breath hitch and his cock came fully to life; he was almost in pain with how hard he currently was.

              “How about I kill you,” Cas smiles,” while you’re inside of me? That way, you still get to fuck me, but I get to kill you.”

              “Fuck,” Dean growled, pushing his hips up with anticipation. “You are so fucking hot. I would have been sad killing you.”

              “I feel I may mourn you a little as well,” Castiel admitted, leaning off the bed and digging around into his bag. He came back up producing a bottle of lube.

              Castiel moved slowly around Dean, moving the knife along Dean’s skin. Occasionally, he would push down lightly, just barely breaking the skin and causing tiny little pools of blood. It was freeing and dizzying and Dean was going to lose his mind. He needed to be fucked or killed immediately or he was going to have a heart attack with anticipation.   

              Once Castiel seemed just as hard as Dean, he set the knife onto Dean’s chest, knowing that Dean could not reach for it, but Dean wanted to. He wanted to grab the knife, shove himself into Castiel and slit his throat. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long. 

              Castiel popped open the lube, Dean’s eyes no longer to focus on the knife. He was so … nervous … why was he nervous. It was not like he had never had sex before. Sure, he had been the one doing the killing afterward but still, he had never been nervous. Castiel tipped the lube over and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Dean then watched with lust blown eyes as Castiel reached behind himself.

              “Fuck,” the word slipped from Castiel mouth as he breached himself. Dean was unaware that the man even knew how to say a foul word. Dean almost wished he had stayed clean but he could accept the word, given the circumstances.

              Castiel spent a good ten minutes, opening himself up and reading himself for Dean. He then removed his fingers from himself and lubed them up again, this time, running his hand up and down the length of Dean’s cock, getting his slicked up and ready for Castiel. It took everything in Dean’s body to stop himself from coming right then and there.

              “Please,” Dean finally begged. He needed it, he needed it now.

              “Mmm,” Castiel moaned.

              Castiel crawled up onto Dean and slowly sank himself down around Dean’s cock. Both men groaned at the feeling and Dean knew this is the way he wanted to die. Once Castiel was fully seated on Dean, Dean pushed his hips up, filling up Cas the best he could without using his hands. He wished he had his hands; he wanted to grab a hold of Cas’ hips and fuck into him, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Castiel would not take the chance of Dean killing him. Would Dean kill him? Fuck, he wanted to, just as much as he wanted to fuck him forever.

              “Yes,” Castiel moaned out, slowly beginning to bounce himself up on Dean’s cock, the knife between his fingers. Castiel was gripping the knife so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

              “Can you touch your cock?” Dean asked, wanting to do it himself but being otherwise, tied down.

              Castiel brought his knife-free hand down to his cock and began to slowly stroke it, which sped up his thrusts down onto Dean’s cock. He had to use all of the muscles in his legs to keep him steady and Dean could feel his grip on his cock get tighter. It was at that point that Castiel dropped the knife. It landed on the bed beside them. Castiel made no attempt to grab it, instead, he held himself up on Dean’s chest and thrust down harder either each pull away from Dean.

              “Oh, Dean,” Castiel cried out and Dean knew that Castiel had found his prostate. He began to ride in rhythm, hitting it over and over again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and then he was tightening hard around Dean and coming all over Dean’s chest.

              Dean did what he could to thrust his cock into Castiel once the man began to still. It did not take long for his stomach to tighten and he found his own release, coming as deep as he could inside of Castiel.

              Castiel collapsed on top of Dean and they stayed like that for what felt like hours, a silence between them that was as far from awkward as it could be. If Dean had not decided to talk, he felt Castiel would have fallen asleep on top of him.

              “Are you going to kill me now?” Dean asked, lifting his head to kiss Castiel on the top of his head.

              “I could,” Castiel looked up at Dean, so much longing and confusion in his eyes. Dean wanted to kiss the emotions away. He had messed it up. It was okay, Castiel was allowed to kill him. “Or, I could come with you both.”

              “Seriously?” Dean locked eyes with Castiel, unable to hold back his smile. “You would want to come with us?”

              “I imagine I would like that.” Castiel nodded. “Hunting with you both. Killing with you both. Having you fuck me.”

“I can’t promise Sam won’t try to kill you.” Dean laughed because it was the truth.

“I can’t promise I won’t try to kill Sam either.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders.            
“Fuck,” Dean growled again, hating how turned on one man could make him.

       “What?” Castiel cocked his head again, in the way Dean knew alone would be the death of him.

       “I think I am ready again,” Dean admitted, looking down at his hard cock. Both men could not help the laughter that followed.  

       “Want to kill someone first?” Castiel asked.

       “We could make them watch me fuck you,” Dean suggested.

       “Then murder them as I come?” Castiel asked, almost like a kid in a candy store.

       “Yes.” Dean leaned forward, still completely restrained and pressed their lips together. “Fuck yes.”

 

             

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ... I am sorry? Don't judge me? Hope you enjoy it? Lol

              Dean startled at the knock that echoed through the dark hotel room. He groaned, turning to look at the clock, only to come face to face with a snoring Castiel. It was both frightening and incredibly adorable. What was he going to tell Sam? Could they just slip away before Castiel woke up and Dean could make up some story about dumping the body without him? It could work, but at the same time, Dean really wanted Castiel to come with them. Never had he felt this way about another person and … well … he deserved this; didn’t he?

              Dean slowly slipped himself away from the bed, careful to not wake up Castiel. He pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt before slipping out the door and closing it quietly behind him. Sam stood there, looking Dean over, obviously waiting for some details; details Dean did not currently have, considering Castiel was alive and well.

              “So,” Sam gave Dean a devious smile. “How did it go?”

              “Uh,” Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck. He just needed to do it quickly, like ripping off a band aid … right? “I think I’m in love.”

              “What?” Sam chocked out.

              “He drugged me, Sam.” Dean informed his brother, who by the look on his face, had yet to catch on at all. “I woke up, naked and tied to the freaking bed.”

              “Who drugged you?” Sam asked.

              “Cas,” Dean whispered, pulling Sam aside to move away from the door, he did not want to wake the man up just yet. “He was going to kill me. But then we … we fucked and … dammit Sammy, I think I’m in love.”

              “With Cas?”

              “Yes,” Dean reached up and slapped Sam playfully on the back of the head. “With Cas.”

              “So,” Sam looked from the hotel room door and back to Dean. “You didn’t kill him?”

              “No.”

              “Are you going to?”

              “I don’t think so,” Dean answered honestly. There was a part of him that wanted to kill Cas. That was the same part of him that wanted to torture the man and watch him scream, but that was all outweighed by the stupid thudding in his chest every time he thought about the wicked smile Cas had given him while holding a knife against his skin.

              “Can I kill him?” Sam did not seem to grasp the seriousness of this revelation that Dean was having.

              “Not yet?” Dean was not sure about much anymore. This was all so confusing and new. “I don’t know.”

              “So,” Sam leaned back against the wall. “What are we going to do then?”

              “We can maybe bring him with,” Dean quickly threw out the suggestion. “See how it goes from there.”

              “But I can’t kill him?” Sam asked, just to clarify.

              “You can,” Dean nodded at his baby brother. Dean had never been able to deny his brother something that he wanted, even now. “But I would really appreciate it if you didn’t. At least, not yet.”

              “Fine,” Sam agreed, before getting a serious look on his face. “But he better not try and kill me or I will totally kill him.”

              “Deal.”

_____

              Once it was agreed upon that Castiel would be coming with them, they packed up their bags and were back on the road before breakfast. Dean demanded they stop and get donuts and coffee, so once that was done, they pulled out a map and started planning their next destination.

              “Why would you use a map?” Castiel asked, looking between the two brother who were sitting up front. Sam told Cas he wasn’t allowed up front, and Cas agreed. He was, after all, the one who was imposing on their lives. “You have phones with maps, don’t you?”

              “We do,” Sam agreed, looking back at Castiel, still not sure what to think of the man. “But this map, unlike our phones, cannot be traced.”

              “Good point,” Castiel accepted this reasoning and leaned back against the seat.

              “Also,” Sam turned to face his brother before continuing. “You have forfeit your turn. So, next town is all for me.”

              “Do we get to participate at all?” Castiel questioned.

              “Oh yeah,” Dean laughed, looking back at Castiel through the rearview mirror. He had been trying up to this point to not look at the man, since his desire to fuck him was still shooting through the roof. He needed to keep his cool while driving. “Sam loves an audience.”

              “I do not,” Sam tried to deny Dean’s accusations, but they both knew better.

              “Do too,” Dean shot back. Castiel was amused by how funny the two were. They were both grown men but they seemed to have a knack for fighting like four-year old’s. He knew he was going to have his work cut out for him.

              “Whatever,” Sam huffed in defeat, only because he knew it was true and he was not going to win anyway.

              “Bitch,” Dean shot Sam a smile.

              “Jerk,” Sam couldn’t help but smile back.

              “Interesting,” Castiel nodded, speaking more to himself than anyone else.

              “So,” Dean smiled back at Cas. “Tonight, we watch Sam.”

              “Works for me,” Cas nodded. “Can we get tacos?”

_____

             

              Dean and Castiel sat on the most uncomfortable couch as they watched Sam tie some unconscious woman to a chair. They did not really have the best paying job and since stealing was not really the easiest either, their hotel room choices were not always the best. But it would have to do. Plus, it was pretty run down and loud, which meant, they did not have to work so hard at being quiet. Sam hated it when he had to be quiet.

              “So,” Castiel leaned over to whisper to Dean, not because he did not want Sam to hear but because he did not want to ruin Sam’s concentration; he seemed to be rather focused. “What does Sam like?”

              “Pain,” Dean shrugged his shoulders. Sure, they all had their own special things they enjoyed, but it was always about the pain it caused. “Blood and torture. Sam has never really been into killing just for the sake of killing. He wants them to want to die. Most of them ask for it, some of them are stubborn and he just has to do it. This girl is totally going to ask for it.”

              “How can you tell?” Castiel cocked his head to the side, his eyes moving back to examine the girl slumped over in the chair.

              “Drinking alone,” Dean had been doing this a long time. Both him and Sam had a way of knowing how things were going to go before it happened, except with Castiel, Dean still wasn’t sure how he had not seen that one coming. “She seemed kind of sad. And, not to be sexist, but women tend to give up easier than men do. Something about men needing to be all macho and thinking they can fight their way out of it.”

              “Understandable,” Castiel nodded.

              Dean and Castiel turned their attention back to Sam, who had begun to smash something in a bag. It took a minute for Castiel to realize that he was smashing glass up in a bag, breaking it down into tiny shards. He wanted to ask questions, his curiosity getting the best of him but he decided to stay silent, he would see what was happening soon enough.

              Once Sam was finished, he grabbed a few other supplies from his bag and set them out of the table. One of the items so a smell salt, which Sam used to wake the girl up. She was groggy at first but once she realized she was no longer in the bar, she began to scream. Luckily for them, her mouth was gagged and it was not loud enough to warrant any outside attention, not with the yelling that was currently taking place outside and in the room behind them. The two in the room behind them were going at it like fucking was going out of style.

              Sam moved around a bit, talking to the girl but Castiel could not make out all of what he was saying, he didn’t care. Words meant nothing to him coming from Sam, he just wanted to watch the torture; when was Sam going to get to the torture.

              “Relax,” Dean could sense Castiel’s heart beginning to race and he placed his hand on Cas’ thigh to calm him down. “He’s getting there.”

              “Now,” Sam’s words pulled both Dean and Castiel’s attention back to him and his victim. “This is where it is going to really hurt.”

              “Good,’ Castiel spoke the words so softly, Dean almost couldn’t hear them.

              “But, I am going to make you a deal,” Sam pulled the girls chair toward the bed, causing her to scream again. “You do as you are told, completely, and I will let you go.”

              “What?” Castiel could not help his outburst, but quickly regretted it from the look on Sam’s face.

              “Keep him quiet, please?” Sam shot a look to his brother and Dean tightened his hold on Castiel’s thigh.

              “Don’t worry,” Dean leaned in toward Castiel’s ear. “They are never able to do what they are told, completely.”

              “Good,” Castiel took a deep breath and signed when Dean pressed his lips softly, just below his ear.

              “Now,” Sam turned his attention back to the girl. “Do we have a deal?”

              Castiel and Dean both watched the girl with intense fire in their eyes. Castiel wanted her to disagree right away so that Sam would slit her throat or hit her or anything. Dean on the other hand knew she was going to say yes. They always said yes to this part. When she needed, both Dean and Cas let out the breathes they were hold, only Castiel’s did not seem happy. Dean loved how badly he wanted the girl to die and knew that he needed to learn more about Castiel. How many people had he killed?

              “Good girl,” Sam made his way across the room and began to put on large gloves, the kind used for gardening or outdoor work.

              Once the gloves were on, Sam grabbed the bag of glass and walked back over to the girl. Both the girl and Castiel were watching Sam with such intensity. Dean, in that moment, could not help but be completely proud of his baby brother. Not only did he have the audience he always wanted, he had them captivated, sitting on the edge of their seats. Sam’s was a show stopping number.

              Castiel sat up straight when Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of tiny glass shards; some escaping his hand and landing on the floor. He then took his hand and smashed it down onto the girl’s leg, running his hand from where her shorts ended, all the way down to her knee. The glass shards worked to imbed themselves into her skin and Castiel knew that if she were not gagged, the blood curdling scream that would have escaped her mouth would have thrown him over the edge.

              “Now,” Sam moved back over to the table and set down the bag, ignoring the screams that were still attempting to break free beyond the cloth. “This is the important part.”

              Sam took some time to look amongst the table, working to find the perfect tool for the job at hand. There were many to consider but when his eyes spotted the small, beauty tweezers, he knew he had found a winner. He picked them up, grabbed the chair that was off to the side and brought himself to sit down directly in front of the girl.

              “So, here is what is going to happen,” Sam began to explain. “I am going to untie one of your hands so you can hold the tweezers. If you try to fight me at all, I will slit your throat before you even have time to blink, do you understand?”

              After a few moments of working to calm herself down, the girl nodded. Sam leaned forward and cut one of the ties, the one that was holding down her right hand. It fell limply to her side until she noticed Sam holding out the pair of tweezers. There was a twitch in her fingers and Castiel hoped she was going to try and fight, but she brought her hand up slowly and took the tweezers from Sam, grasping them tightly between her fingers.

              “Good,” Sam seemed pleased by how well she was obeying orders. Castiel wondered if he would really let the girl go if she did exactly as she was told. “Now, I want you to remove all of the glass.”

              “Oh,” Castiel smiled, leaning back against the couch. That was impossible.

              “Told you,” Dean smiled over at Castiel.

              Castiel watched the tears continue to roll down the girl’s face, as she leaned forward and went to remove the first shard of glass. Oh, how Castiel wished he could hear her scream. His cock was already straining in his pants and he knew the noise would cause him to cum like a teenage boy getting a blow job for the first time. Dean had noticed the bulge himself and slowly began to run his hand up Castiel’s thigh until his hand was firmly grasping at Cas’ cock through his jeans.

              “Fuck,” Castiel let out a quiet breath.

              “Don’t stop watching,” Dean instructed Cas.

              Cas brought his head up from the couch and watched the girl continue to pull shards of glass out of her leg. Sam was watching her just as intently, his entire body still, as if he had been frozen. Dean used this time to undo Castiel’s pants. Castiel lifted up his hips, helping Dean to get his pants and boxers down enough for his cock to spring free. Cas could not remember the last time he was this hard.

              “Listen to her trying to fight back the screams,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear as he gathered up the pre-come leaking from Cas’ cock. “She is so focused on trying to survive.”

              Castiel wanted to look away and meet his eyes with Dean’s but he couldn’t. All he could do was watch the girl pull shard after shard of glass from her leg as Dean slowly began to stroke his cock. With each shard removed, he cries became harder and harder to hold back and Dean would increase his speed the louder he got. Castiel was so close but he wasn’t ready, he had to last. That was when the girl dropped the tweezer, squeezing her eyes shut in defeat. Dean slowed down his thrusts, bringing his eyes over to the girl, wanting to know the outcome himself.

              “I did not tell you to stop,” Sam pulled the cloth from the girls mouth.

              “I … I … I can’t do it,” she cried. “Please, it’s too much.”

              “You do it,” Sam smiled at the girl, reaching down and grabbing the tweezers. “Or you die. Your choice.”

              “It’s too much,” she tried to fight but there was not a lot of energy left in her body. “I can’t get it all.”

              “So, what I’m hearing is that you have given up?” Sam stood up from his chair. “Is that correct.”

              “It’s too much,” she cried again, hoping to bargain with him but that was useless.

              Dean began to increase his speed on Cas’ cock again. Dean looked over at Dean to see his eyes burning into the look on his face. Dean was watching him so intently that Castiel almost came then and there but Dean shook his head; it was not time.

              “Don’t stop watching,” Dean growled, forcing Castiel’s attention back at Sam and the girl.

              “Do it,” Sam leaned forward, holding a knife to the girl’s throat, “or die. What’s it going to be?”

              “It’s too much,” the girl whispered and before she had a chance to even consider what she had just done, Sam slide the blade across her throat.

              “Fuck,” Castiel cried out as he came all over Dean’s hand while watching the girl’s eyes roll back into her head.

              “Oh baby,” Dean moaned, bringing his hand up to lick Cas off of his fingers. “You have no idea how badly I want to.”

              “Get a room,” Sam laughed.

              Dean turned his attention back to Sam, who was working to catch as much blood as he could into a mason jar. He knew this was the time to leave. Sam loved you to watch him kill his victims but he never wanted people to fully know what he did afterwards. Dean had his suspicions, but he knew better to ask.

              “We good?” Dean asked Sam, not wanting to bail to early if Sam wanted to put on more of a show.

              “We’re good,” Sam turned and nodded to his brother, trying hard not to look at Castiel, whose cock was still out for all to see. “Now, seriously, get a room.”

              “You got it brother,” Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him up to his feet. “My turn to have a little fun.”


End file.
